fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Temple of Light
Glitch It is possible to make the temple font inaccessible. If you are completely evil, you can scare Timothy Lightjoy (quest giver, unkillable, and unaffected by expressions) and he will run out of the temple. If you linger, he will walk back, and may stop just inside or outside﻿ of the doorway (afraid to continue further). If he does this, you will be unable to pass through the doorway, as he will be in the way. He can't be killed, you can't "scare" him away through expressions, and you can't knock him out of the way by running into him at top speed like you can for others. I am currently testing to see how scared he has to be to move again, if he will move again. I've killed other monks right in front of (and behind) him, but he hasn't moved yet. I am unable to access the temple font, and therefore unable to donate money for good points and exp. Thankfully, I already got the rising sun. I have yet to go to the spire, so I will see if that may have an effect on his location (I completed Defender of the Light quest). Here's hoping. Geotexan 05:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : Also tried force pushing him powered up to lvl 5. No effect. Another maybe relevant note, he got scared after I became the harvest benefactor. I went through and killed all the people in the gypsy camp for reasons I can't remember right now. Went up there to atone for my sins, and he got scared.Geotexan 16:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reversing Aging Does anybody have an idea as to how much gold is required to completely reverse the aging effect? I gave the dark seal to the girl, so I only got the ten years that my tenure in the Spire gave me. Only reason why I'm asking is because I've dumped around 40,000 gold into it, and it still isn't completely gone. Sangheili1024 00:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not completely sure if you can reverse the 10 years Spire aging, because I think the game may load a slightly different character model for the hero when the Spire quest is complete. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Some one tell me how the temple was destroyed. I havent done the Oakfield Massacre thingy. i've finished the game. I havent been to it since the quest with hammer. Does that help. I just found it over run with hollow men.Nico-legend 08:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't do Oakfield Massacre or Defender of the Light, the temple gets destroyed by the shadow worshippers anyway. "Evil triumphs when good heroes do nothing" is what it says somewhere. So since you never protected them, the shadow worshippers poisoned the Wellspring of Light. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Is it possible to get it back or make oakfield nice again? 04:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, afraid not. Not if you've done the quest in The Spire. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Everytime I try to donate gold to the Temple of Light. It says it hasn't recieved it and I am loosing 50 gold each time I try to donate. I have tried donating to both the monks and the fountain but it still says I have not donated a single gold piece. Any suggestions on what could be wrong? Suizome (talk) 04:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :What is it that is saying the donation hasn't been received? And how are you losing 50 gold each time? In order to donate you need to activate the little bowl beside Timothy Lightjoy that glows green when you approach it. You then get presented with the donation screen asking how much you want to donate. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC)